


A Family of His Own

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Albus's first year at Hogwarts and he's not the only one who's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my Tumblr as well, so DON'T WORRY. I'M NOT STEALING MY OWN WORK.

” _James!_ " Lily lunged at her eldest brother, attempting to snatch back her piece of bacon. Her green eyes blazed with barely-constrained anger. "Father said that was  _my_ piece! I’m the one who set the table!” 

The dark-haired boy merely grinned smugly and put the bacon up to his mouth. Just as he was about to take a bite, Scorpius grabbed it and ripped off a piece for himself before tossing it onto Lily’s plate. His grey eyes twinkled and he smirked at the expression on his older brother’s face. 

” _Scooor_ ,” James frowned, his silver eyes turning to face the younger boy. 

Albus loped into the room, groggily rubbing his eyes, followed by Harry. They looked equally tired and Albus’s celadon eyes scanned the scene before him before shrugging and flopping down next to Lily. Harry muffled a yawn and padded over to the stove, where Draco was frying some more bacon and listening to his bickering children in amusement. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Reaching in front of his husband, he grabbed a piece of bacon for himself, then poured out a cup of tea and orange juice. 

"Why didn’t you wake us up?" Harry wondered, getting out plates for Draco to place the food. 

"The two of you were fast asleep and it’s been ages since Albi came to our room in the middle of the night." Draco turned off the stove and flicked the frying pan toward the sink, having it wash itself. 

"He’s nervous about today," Harry murmured so the kids couldn’t hear them. 

Draco nodded, “so are you.” He kissed Harry on the lips before taking a seat at the table, bringing the bacon with him. 

Harry placed the orange juice in front of Albus, then took his own seat, sipping tentatively at his tea. Draco passed him a plate and he hungrily dug in, listening all the while to his family’s conversation. 

"I called dibs on Albi!" James protested. "Our Chaser’s awful we need him on the team." 

"Oh, give it up. Gryffindor’s not going to win the Cup this year or ever," Scorpius scoffed. "Ravenclaw will have it again. You’d might as well accept it." 

"Albi doesn’t want to be in Ravenclaw, though."

"You do, don’t you, Albi?" Scorpius turned to his younger brother. 

Albus shrugged and chewed on some eggs. “I think Slytherin would be cool. Their animal’s a snake, right father?” 

Draco nodded. “ _And_ their common room is in the dungeons.” 

"See?" Albus cracked a grin. "Slytherin it is." 

"Well,  _I_ want to be in Hufflepuff,” Lily announced.

"Why in Merlin’s name would you want to be in  _Hufflepuff?_ " Scorpius asked, a slightly offended look upon his face. 

"One of their colors is yellow, like my hair." 

"That’s a stupid reason," James mumbled. 

"Don’t say that - it’s a bad word," Draco chided. 

"But dad swears all the time!" 

” _Harry!”_

Harry’s eyes were wide and he had a guilty look on his face. “James, you swore you wouldn’t tell!” 

The four kids started giggling at Draco’s stern expression and Harry’s sheepish one. Harry ducked his head and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, knowing he’d be in trouble later. 

"What word did dad say?" Albi wondered, an eager expression on his face. 

"He said-"

” _Nope,”_ Harry quickly interrupted. 

"Salazar, it’s like I’ve got five kids," Draco smirked. 

Harry grinned at his husband. They’d been married for twelve years and he still found himself falling in love with Draco more each day. When James had been born and Harry had recognized his untidy black hair paired with grey eyes, he’d known that he had finally found a family of his own. 

It was obvious that the four kids were related, though the similarities were much more subtle with Scorpius and Albus, who looked like carbon copies of Draco and Harry, respectively. Lily and James had gotten a combination of their features. 

"We’re meeting Rose and Hugo at the platform, right?" Lily wondered. 

"Mhmm." Harry levitated his plate to the sink. "Teddy will be there too. They told me they’re excited to see you guys."

"Well, duh. We haven’t seen Teddy since Christmas and we’re delightful. Of course they’d be excited to see us," Scorpius replied haughtily. 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the resemblance between Scorpius and Draco. Draco had a fond smile on his face and Harry could tell that he was thinking the same thing. 

"Well now we have to hurry! If Teddy’s there, that means Victoire probably will be too! She promised she’d teach me how to braid my hair." Lily hopped off her chair and ran toward the door, already pulling her shoes on. 

"Ew, they’re going to be kissing," Albus scrunched up his nose and Scorpius made a similar expression. 

"Teddy and Victoire are  _always_ kissing,” James rolled his eyes. 

"I wonder what color Teddy’s hair will be this time," Scorpius mused. 

” _Hurry up! We have to hurry!”_ Lily called from the other room. 

"Alright, alright." 

* * *

Harry leaned against Draco’s side, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist and feeling Draco drape his over Harry’s shoulder. Ron was attempting to find Hugo’s scarf, which had blown away, and Hermione was going through a mental checklist with Rose. 

He knew that he and Draco were being watched - the Malfoy-Potter family was one of the media’s favorite topics - but he had gotten used to it over the years. When he and Draco had first publicly announced their relationship, there had been many reactions, ranging from disgust to shock, happiness to confusion. It had been difficult for them to deal with the backlash, but they’d gotten through it and were stronger for it. 

James had said his goodbyes and boarded the train after giving Harry and Draco a reluctant hug. He had been hesitant to hug them in front of his friends, most likely afraid they’d make fun of him. Lily was happily having her hair braided by Victoire and Teddy was tucking in conjured daisies, leaning their head happily against their girlfriend’s. 

"You ready, Albi?" Scorpius put his arm around his younger brother. "You can sit with Lorcan, Lysander, Rose, and I on the train. I suspect Bianca Zabini will be there too - she’s a first year." 

"Alright. Thanks, Scorp." Albus smiled thankfully at his brother, looking relieved. He turned to face Harry as Scorpius hugged Draco. "I’ll miss you, dad." 

"I’ll miss you too." Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Make sure to write, yeah?" 

"I will," Albus promised before being embraced by Draco. 

Harry hugged Scorpius tightly, kissing his forehead too, before straightening up and watching the two of them board the train, looking very small amongst all the people. He leaned back against Draco’s side and watched Lily wave to Victoire and Teddy before skipping over and standing between Harry and Draco’s legs. 

"I wish I could go with them," she pouted. 

"You’ve only got two more years, Lils." Draco smoothed her hair. 

"Besides, now you get to come with us to Diagon Alley," Harry grinned. 

Lily’s eyes lit up. “Can we go to Fortescue’s?” 

"Should’ve known," Draco chuckled. 

Scorpius and Albus leaned out the train windows, waving as the train started moving. Harry hoisted Lily up onto his shoulders and the three of them waved at the train until it was a speck in the distance. 


End file.
